


teacher's assistant

by yasashii99



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Boss/Employee Relationship, Chair Sex, F/M, Femdom, Finger Sucking, Mutual Pining, Nipple Play, Praise Kink, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasashii99/pseuds/yasashii99
Kudos: 7





	teacher's assistant

Rudy sighed nervously as he made his way to Dr. Novak’s office, gripping the strap of the messenger bag slung across his chest. Sure, it was just a meeting like any other he had had with her during the semester, but it was different now. He couldn’t look at her the same way after that dream he had.

He wished he could have said it started out as a small, innocent crush on his professor years ago during his undergraduate coursework with her but had escalated more quickly than he really thought was healthy. Even so, it was easy to push the feelings aside when he was her student… But now, she was his boss. They regularly spent time alone together… And she was in charge of him, something that had no business making him feel as light-headed as it always did.

Before he hadn’t known how addictive she smelled, how she had freckles on her ears, or that she had a tongue piercing that she took out during her lectures.

He tried with miserable results not to think of her in less work-appropriate ways as the weeks went on and now he had spent a night pleasantly dreaming about all of the fantasies hidden away in his perverted brain, waking up to a mess that made him glad he lived alone. He was terrified to meet with her now, as if she would know. He thought she’d surely be able to tell by the way he was carrying himself, he knew he couldn't hide his nervousness and the image of her on top of him was drilled into his mind’s eye.

“Rudy,” her familiar voice startled him as he realized he was already at her office.

“Oh, good afternoon, Dr. Novak.” He greeted her as usual, placing his bag beside the chair that faced her. He began getting his assignments out of a folder, some quizzes and homework he had graded in the past week.

“Thank you doll,” she cooed, deliberately letting her hand brush against his as she took them from him. She wondered if his hand was extraordinarily moisturized for a certain reason, or if she just had a dirty mind.

Jacqueline knew that her assistant had it bad for her, it was painfully obvious to everyone, from her coworkers to the (many jealous) students. She wondered why it was so hard to make a move, perhaps she was afraid to shock the poor boy or maybe it was just too entertaining to watch his poor attempts at hiding his feelings. She felt a bit cruel for that and couldn’t resist for much longer.

“How was your week? Did you sleep well?”

His already pink cheeks darkened in color as he recalled the wonderful sleep he had had the previous night. “Um, yeah. I’ve been alright, professor, and you?”

“Fine,” she replied, stowing the papers away in a desk drawer. “I got my nails done,” she mumbled, smirking.

Rudy hadn’t noticed until she had said something, but at the tips of her slender fingers were elegantly long acrylics… Save for the index and middle finger of her dominant hand, whose nails were cut nearly to the bed. His heart skipped a beat and dread crawled up his spine as he felt his pulse throbbing harder and faster. “They look nice,” he squeaked.

She watched him giddily, her heart racing. “I think the technician thought I was getting them done for someone, she thought it was so cute.”

Rudy shifted a bit in his seat, not-so-subtly adjusting his pants. “Oh, really?” The next question came out of his mouth before he had a chance to think, “Was she right?”

Jacqueline was out of her seat and in Rudy’s without a second thought, sitting in his lap facing him. “I don’t know, you tell me.”

Rudy felt like he was melting as his superior kissed him, his nerves set on fire as her hands roamed his small frame. He returned the kiss desperately, his shaking hands reaching her waist before she snatched them away, forcing them behind his back around the chair. “P-Professor?”

She giggled as she reached farther back, her breasts smothering his burning face. Holding his hands there with one hand, she grabbed the tape off of her desk to bind him in place, not sure of how secure they were but not worried about him resisting. He was at her mercy by his choice, something that made her heart swell with pride. That coupled with the terrified but enamored look on his face was driving her crazy.

“Good boy,” she cooed, coaxing a whimper from him as she pushed his shirt up to reveal his nipples, rolling one between her fingers while she nimbly undid his belt and the zipper to his jeans, pushing them down along with his boxers to reveal his impressive length. “Oh,” she purred, giving it a long lick from the base to the tip before standing, the barbell on her tongue grazing it perfectly. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this.”

He whimpered as she went to her desk, pulling out a zippered pouch which contained a more appropriate way to bind her new submissive, a lovely bondage rope which she wrapped around his torso, securing him to the chair. “I almost forgot I had that in there,” she mused, pulling off her top. “You’re so pretty,” she sighed, admiring him. “What a good pet,” she mused as she wondered what to do to him next.

Meanwhile, his eyes were fixated on her, drinking in her bare torso before landing on her face. He bit his lip, wiggling in his seat, his cock bouncing back and forth and twitching with anticipation. Jacqueline’s eyes lit up with glee as a bead of precum oozed from the swollen tip and dripped down. She removed her bra and skirt, her panties the last to go. “What do you think, baby? Is it like in your fantasies?” she teased him, her favored fingers rubbing at her wet folds. “Look what you did to me,” she said, feigning a pout as she pushed the fingers into his mouth.

He shivered in delight, another whimper leaving his throat as he earnestly sucked on the appendages, swirling his tongue around in an effort to please her and taste her essence. His eyes never left her; he was utterly captivated.

She pulled her fingers out, returning to his lap to grind against him, a lascivious moan following. “Oh, fuck, you’re good,” she mumbled, hissing with pleasure at the feeling of the head of his cock rubbing at her sensitive opening.

“M-May I call you Mistress?” Rudy mewled, straining against his restraint.

“Yes, please,” she giggled, their hips connecting as he slid inside her.

“Oh!” he cried, the tears that were gathered in his eyes streaming down his cheeks. It was so good, there was hardly a way to describe how it felt. “Warm…” he managed, his hands itching to touch her.

A drawn-out sigh was his mistress’s response, he filled her up nicer than any of the toys she had could. Certainly better than her fingers. Her lips captured his once again, her tongue stroking his smoothly while he kissed her back desperately and sloppily, squirming and whining.

Her hands wandered his body again, laughing airily as she pulled away to put her fingers in his mouth again. The sight was one to behold, his hair messy and stuck to his forehead, his face flushed unevenly, his eyes begging her to fuck him harder, his perfect lips dutifully sucking on her two fingers, eagerly taking on a third when she decided.

She began to roll her hips against him, his muffled moans increasing in volume with each thrust. She could tell her poor pet was already at his limit, the sweet boy must not have been used to so much stimulation at once.

“Are you safe?” he breathed out, his heart pounding.

“I’m on the pill,” she cooed, her pelvis smacking against his with more intensity and frequency. “Cum inside Mommy,” she ordered, her voice like honey.

She groaned with satisfaction as his cock twitched violently inside her, his body obeying her impressively quickly by letting out several powerful ropes, nearly sending her over the edge on their own. Rudy’s urge to touch her was unbearable as she began rubbing circles on herself, her moans shorter and higher-pitched as the stimulation to her bundle of nerves coupled with the feeling of being filled by his hot and thick semen and the look on his face and the sounds he was making forced her over the edge sooner than ever before. She moaned his name, a dreamy grin on her face as she enjoyed her orgasm not soon after his. She wasn’t quick to get off of him, slowly continuing her thrusts in order to milk out everything he had, a low hum in her throat as he whined at the stimulation to his sensitive member.

Finally, she got off, quickly cleaning herself and her pet before re-dressing.

“Thank you,” he said softly, making her heart swell again with endearment.

“Aww,” she cooed, cupping his face in her hand and kissing his cheek. She let him out of his bondage, rubbing the contact points on his wrist until she was satisfied that it wasn’t bothering him anymore.

He watched her dumbly as she gathered her things, signed out of her computer and got ready to leave for the night. “Well, there were a few things I still had to go over but the building’s gonna close soon. So… My place tonight?”


End file.
